Dying Will Island
by daydreaming.of.flowers
Summary: They set out to found it the Island that hidden so well, Dying Will Island for the treasure's it said to have. What does this island have in store for Lambo and crew? LamboxReborn and multiply pairings.


daydreaming: well uh it my first attempt at a story like this so go easy on me...

Lambo: oi, daydreaming-chan want pocky?

Daydreaming: sure, wait a minute why would you give me your precouis pocky?

Lambo: cause i uh...... wanna be nice? ya i wanna be nice!

Daydreaming: not buying it Lambo

Lambo: (runs off)

~Prologue~

Critical point was a legend of Raguna beach it was said to be hidden in the Bermuda triangle and it in itself had a secret an island hidden within. It was said to hide rare and extinct exotic animals far from any one's dreams. People who lived there where said to guard spirit orbs in necklaces around there necks. Spirit orbs where depicted to be balls of energy born within one's flame of life there where 7 type's Orange=sky, Blue=rain, Green=thunder, Red=storm , Yellow=sun, Purple=cloud Indigo=mist

however it was said that there where two sets of flames regular people had the one's above and only one could be born with the flames above pure. the other set of flames where the same colors but different meaning's Orange=life force, Blue=water, Red=fire, green=earth, green with mini thunder bolts=thunder, purple=poisen, Indigo=time and the last one that not included is corrupted an in other form it was the wind these could only form in one person the pure flames and irregular flames where said to be one a whole spirit that had split apart the people who have these spirits and match the other are said to be soul mates in a sense.

Chapter one-~Beginnings~

---------------------------------------------------------------------"Where here live at Raguna beach!" said a dusty Blondie to the news anchor in front "Where Tsuna Bovino is going to set sail for Lunar island exclusive legend Critical point and island its said to hide" she dramatically said waving her arms up high to exadurate her point "What do you sir think of this?" she asked a tourist that had walked by her "that he crazy it doesn't exist sailors have tried to find it for hundreds of years to come back empty handed it a wild goose Chase if I ever seen one, he'll never find it because it doesn't exist!" barked out the annoyed tourist "well where running out of time here "the reporter declared waving off the tourist they talked too "will the elusive legend Critical point stay an elusive legend or.. the reporter was cut off as a young brunette man turned the TV off and watch as the screen dimmed to a complete black.

he huffed and fell back on a satin blue couch that was seated on and complimented by a satin cobalt carpet which in turn matches the walls of the room while the couch complimented the trim of the wall's. The brunette in his twenty's essentially looked to the ceiling which was a blue green color and cringed slightly when he turned and saw a picture of his friend Taro. Lambo real father on his wall it had been taken shortly before his death at the Appalachian mountains. A bad snow storm hit and he went out to find the other seven crew member that had somehow along the way to camp got lost.

they never found him and his crew members they just disappeared or bit the dust not a clue anywhere what happened to them they searched for week but didn't even come close to a clue that even give an idea to what had happened and they couldn't stay there any longer than necessary because of the altitude they where at and the funding was running out it was supposed to be a two-week excavation to find a hidden legend the 'Sacro succhiotto di vita' which is Italian for 'sacred pacifier of life' the already had the 'Bosa roho naffi katika ardhi jabari' which is Swahili for 'great spirit essence in earth god' they had found it in the rain forest in north Africa the thickest part it took two trips till they found it.

It had turned out to be a pacifier except it was made of a unique emerald that was to be thought the most perfect ever found and the rest of it was made of the purest looking jade how it got in the tropical forest's of Africa they will never know. When all hope was lost they decided they look for them one last time this time the found a cave and as a storm hit they hid in it for cover till the storm blows over. They took shelter in this cave while the storm raged on they explored the cave a bit. Gokureda there trip coordinator had decided too lean against a wall to the left of them that was his mistake as it crumbled and he fell in.

"Gokureda! Gokeruda!" shouted the group as the watched him fall in the darkness of the break in the wall and fall inside it. they went over to see if he was alright. "Ya, ya I'm alright, guy's seriously I'm fine!" Gokureda said to him teammate's who where crowding around to inspect him for injuries. "ouch!" he yelled as Brock there Doctor poked him in his left arm "hmmm you have a sprain and" he moved upward his arm and traced over some of his purple tinted skin with his fingers "lot of bruises geez I think that I should have became a regular doctor instead of following you guy's around seriously every time I turn around one of you has a broken something" he shook his head then continued his rant "ya you guy's pay well but I wonder if the stress is worth it" he sighed "alright I guess I better get a sling for this" he stated as he turned around and started to rummage through his medic bag.

"hey guy's..." Said Giotto who was one of the guide's he had blond hair that was spiked like Tsuna and blue eye's, he was one of there teammates and Tsuna older brother. "What is it Giotto?" asked Tsuna who walked over to Giotto's side "look" was all Giotto said And Tsuna did and gasped "Its....the..Sacro succhiotto di vita..." " wahhh!?' was heard from the group as they crowded around to take a better look inside where Gokureda had fell. They looked inside to see a tall pedestal with swirl's engraved in it on top of it layed a glass box case with a beautiful orange pacifier in it, it look as though the orange swirling inside it was alive. Everybody held there breath for a brief moment as they stared in awe at it.

Tsuna turned around to see a sour face Gokureda "when are you going to find the damn sling! I want to see that fucking 'Sacro succhiotto di vita' with my own eye's!" yelled Gokureda in frustration at Brock "shut up I'm looking!" Brock said gruffly as he look through the medic bag "ah here it is!" he said "Well what are you waiting for doc put it on me so I can see the stupid freaking thing!" Gokureda said in annoyance Hastily Brock wrapped up Gokureda arm and slapped it"yooolw! what the fuck was that for?! Gokureda screeched "for having no damn patience and for being stupid!" Brock said hotly as he turned around and picked up the sling and carefully put Gokureda arm in it.'"fucking stupid doctor''' mumbled Gokureda '"What was that?" Brock smiled sickly as he grabbed Gokureda arm and slowly turned it to the side "Nothing!" moaned Gokureda as he managed to get his arm away using his hand to run soothing motions around it.

"Well, Gokureda you got your arm fixed want to come see it?" asked Tsuna "Hell ya I fuckin do!" Gokureda said as he rushed to get up and go over to Tsuna. He looked inside the dark cavern and gasped like the other did when they saw it. "Wow...." Gokureda said as he stared mercilessly at the small treasure" god that thing is cool look at the swirling orange in it like it has a mind of it own" Gokureda gaped "Ya" Tsuna replied and turned to the his crew who where watching them and looking in the open space at the small treasure "Everybody listen! where going to continue to look for Taro and his group however I'm going to leave retrieving the 'Sacro succhiotto di vita' to Ryohei and Squalo..understood?" he said "Yes sir!" the group replied in unison all except for Brock who was mumbling in the background that now he probably going to have to treat the troublesome group that he knew would easily get themselves hurt over the most un trivial things imaginable.

Tsuna smiled brightly at the response he got from his crew as he expected they even worn out would still be willing to work to uncover items they seeked. Tsuna lost in thought didn't notice that Brock had come up behind him "Tsuna?" he said Tsuna whirled around to see a stone face Brock looking at him in the eye's. Brock had wavy brunette hair and glowing sapphire orbs that could pierce you and probably kill you if look's could kill. Tsuna" yes, Brock?" he asked concerned by Brock serious look "Tsuna how long are we going to search for these pacifier looking item's the trips to get them are more dangerous then the trips to retrieve most things we go after, what so special about them?" Asked Brock, Tsuna stared for a minute pondering on his answer then said "Long ago I was told stories about the island and the seven treasures the show the way..' he paused then continued " my grandfather told me they lead the way to the forbidden island the hidden in the Bermuda triangle...' he sighed the said" it's been a life long dream to see the island that why I started this expedition and the others' he looked toward the party he assigned to get the 'Sacro succhiotto di vita' from it's holding place then looked back over to Brock and said "my grandfather found three treasure's that he gave to me when he died........ first the treasure of the sea - Hemolei Leko Lapu- its Hawaiian for 'holy watercress ghosts'' and then the treasure of fire ''the heart's dying flame" (it in English if you can't understand it then how can you read this???? 0.o... Lol).

The last one was the "denki kon ori" 'electricity soul cage' ( I know the name sucks but it was the best I could come up with I am not really creative) 'They were the ancient treasure's he gave me on his death bed...'' Tsuna said with a faraway look ''he told me to hold onto them keep them safe.... and that they where irreplaceably his life work and finding's in a sense he was telling me that they where proof that he existed at one point...'' at this Tsuna fell silent and looked down at his shoe's like he just relised they where on his feet.

Tsuna sighed and looked up wearily to Brock who stared blankly in silence trying to find an appropriate thing to say but came up with nothing. Tsuna after a few minutes took a deep breath and plastered on a smile on hiding his disgruntlement with a plastered wall over his subconscious that was deeply ruffled by memories of his grandfather and other memories he wasn't to fond of that he was reminded of by talking about his past a bit with there doctor Brock who now looked weary.

Brock mumbled an apology to Tsuna for bringing it up but Tsuna batted the attempt of an apology away saying it was nothing tom ponder on longer than needed to since it was in the past and not the future. Then later around 3pm Gokudera came up saying he found some unusual cavern in the cave beside the one they found the 'Sacro di vits' in. Tsuna told Gokudera he had his permission to check it out and to update him on any new finds that where made in the cave. Gokudera excitedly made his leave down the crude corridor to the recent passage way that was uncovered in the cave they where taking refuge in.

As Tsuna went to evalute the work that had been done for the day an uproar ofconfused cry's and baffled crying worker's from around caused Tsuna to quickly go see what causing the commotion a sinking felling now sat low in his stomach causing it to twist and knot in fear was surficing like a suffocating mist of grabbed the arm of Ryohei and asked what was wrong "they found......them" he whimpered out pulling out of Tsuna grip and fleeing the scene.

Tsuna stared in shock nothing, nothing every had made Ryohei this way. He was always...well talking about exstreme stuff and useing the word exstreme in every sentence. A shying away and elusive Ryohei was deafening and creepy. 'wait' Tsuna thought 'what did Ryohei mean by they found them?' Tsuna pondered for a second then smiled which dropped quickly. He knew Ryohei must have meant Taro and the other crew but......the scared and deeply troubled Ryohei meant they where dead or gravely hurt possibly they only found some evidence they where here. Tsuna prayed for the second thought rather than the first or last assumption he made.

Tsuna quickly went to see what was wrong but nothing could prepare him for the horrifying scene. There layed out on the floor was a bloody ripped to the seems shirt blood litered it blanding its brown color with a deep ominous red. It was protruding out of a ridged crack in the cold stone wall. The wall just like the shirt littered with ominous red handprints most oblivously belong to Taro or apart of his crew. They where smeared some parts wet while others slitedly crusted dry with some flackes like those from old painted walls. The floor was also covered in blood but instead of handprints there where foot stood silently fearful if he didn't he miss a valuable clue but at the same time scared to find it and what it might incline.

Tsuna now stared blankly at the scene feeling very much helpless and for once in his life very much speechless'this isn't good' he thought 'maybe there still alive the blood is still fresh oh god let them still be alive!' Tsuna begged mentally "Tsuna!" yelled Gioto "whats going on..." Gioto stopped in mid sentence as he looked around the putrid smelling cavern tears fought there way to the surface Gioto put his hand over his mouth as he gasped and looked toward Tsuna once more."what?,what..h..app..ened?" Gioto choked as though the he was being strangled for his precious air that lay in his lungs. He looked apon the scene. "Gioto,Gioto!" Tsuna shouted loudly trying to awaken his devastated brother from his trance."There is hope for his crew, don't let this discourage you we will find them!" Tsuna stated then gulped and carried on "the tracks are a day or two old still pretty fresh there chance of being alive is high..." Tsuna quietly said "really, really?!" Gioto shouted "look around you Tsuna!" Gioto growled angrily "there so much blood its everywhere pratically! do you really think someone could survive such blood loss?!" Gioto spat "thats it! i have had enough of this silly game!'' Gioto roared "these trips are so dangerous we rick lives for pieces of jewerly and random ancient shit I have a wife and child at home..." Gioto said.

"I-I can't do this anymore" he choked "even if this was our granfather last wish for me to work for you to find the arcobaleno pacifiers...." he said softly" I'm sorry but this is our last trip together.." Gioto choked once more he looked in Tsuna eyes and walked away. Tsuna stood stunned to where he stood " i guess this is how it should be.." he said quietly to himself. Tsuna glumly over the next few days wallked around the caverns tunnels checking on the progress they made on finding Taro and his crew only to come to an dead end. They could only guess what happened to him and they others all the while Gioto advioding Tsuna like the black plague. whether he like it or not Tsuna soon had to leave with the crew there was nothing else they could do about the situation but leave the case unclosed for now and maybe forever.

~`Back to present`~

That was 11yrs ago... he had found out Taro had a son and decided to adopt him for his friend and give the child a good life. the children of Taro crew where adopted by other crew members. Gokudara ended up adopting Fistle even though he said he didn't like kids. Mukuro who was one of there cooridinators adopted a little girl named Mist. Ryohei adopted Geo cause he thought he was _exstremely_ smart. Bel adopted Skull saying he thought he be a good slave Tsuna knew that was bull shit he had gotten attached to him when he had watched him for his father that one time. Spiral was adopted by Shuichi who said she was just too adorable. Brock ended up adopting Raver since he new her mom well and was her godfather he also adopted Tidal who was his other god child.

Over the years Tsuna fell for Lambo cute charm treating him as his own. Tommorow they would set of on there trip to find the Island.

Chapter end~

Reborn: Caio-su

Lambo: wahhh i wasn't in the chapter!

Daydreaming: you'll be in the next!

Lambo: yesss!!!

Reborn: (annoyed cause there all ignoring him) i see i am not needed (leaves)

Daydreaming: that wierd i thought reborn was around here somewhere.....

Lambo: oh wellz


End file.
